


Drunken Regret

by KorrinBelle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drunk Sex, Humorous Ending, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrinBelle/pseuds/KorrinBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ryuuji wake up in bed together after a party gone wrong (or right, depending on your point of view), and Ryuuji is having trouble reconciling the fact that he was apparently the bottom. He convinces Rin to let him "fix" the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a play on words with the title of another one of my stories. No, they are not related at all. X3  
> I apologize for the amount of drunk text/slurred speech. I hope it isn't too illegible.  
> Underage drinking is bad, mmmmkay kids? Don't do this at home.  
> I don't know why, but AO3 doesn't seem to like saving the ratings I apply to my stories, so if it didn't work, this is rated explicit. You have been warned. :3

            "Ugh... My head," Rin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the invading morning light, "What the fuck happened last night?"

            He rubbed his throbbing temples, and swallowed back his nausea as he tried to replay the events of the previous evening. They'd been having a Christmas/Birthday party for him and Yukio, and everyone from cram school had been invited. That much he remembered easily. They'd all been looking forward to it, but what actually happened? He remembered everyone arriving, he remembered eating and exchanging gifts, but somewhere along the way it all became a muddled mess. Rin didn't even remember how he'd gotten to his room.

            It didn't matter though. It was Christmas Holiday so there were no classes, and they didn't have any missions either, so he could safely retreat back to sleep to try to ride out the hangover. He pulled the blankets up and rolled over, only to come face to face with a sleeping Ryuuji Suguro.

            "What the hell!?" Rin shouted, recoiling away from the other boy and actually falling out of the bunk with a thud. He hissed in pain, rubbing his sore shoulder as he tried to untangle his legs from the blankets and right himself. Somehow, Ryuuji was still sleeping, a fact that infuriated Rin. The only appropriate thing to do with rip the pillow out from under his stupid head and beat him awake with it, so that's what Rin did.

            *THWAP* "Augh!"

            *THWAP* "What the-? Fuck!"

            *THWAP* "Stop it!" Ryuuji tore the pillow from Rin's grasp, throwing it across the room, before stopping and staring around in confusion. He turned pale as his surroundings seemed to sink in.

            "Am I in your bed?"

            "Yeah..."

            "How'd I get here?"

            Rin shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me... "

            Ryuuji lifted the blanket briefly, confirming the fact that he was naked. Rin was also naked, kneeling on the floor in front of the bunk. Their clothes, at least some of them, were scattered across the floor leading to the bed.

            "Did we ... _do_ something?" Ryuuji asked hesitantly.

            Rin blushed, looking away. "I d-don't think so... I mean... My ass doesn't hurt or anything. That's a thing... right?" Rin looked at Ryuuji for confirmation. He was in completely unfamiliar territory, not that he thought it was familiar for Ryuuji, but he was smarter than the half demon and knew a lot of stuff. Ryuuji however was looking numbly down at his lap with a thousand yard stare.

            "Oi! Earth to Bon," he said, waving his hand in front of Ryuuji's face. The other boy flinched, slapping his hand away.

            "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin said with an angry pout, cradling his sore wrist.

            "I... my..." Ryuuji stuttered. He shifted his weight, wincing at the pain that radiated up his back.

            "Your what?" Rin asked obliviously.

            "I think I'm gonna' be sick..." Ryuuji said, doubling over as he clutched his stomach and his mouth.

            "Oh! Uh... Damn it, don't puke in my bed," Rin said, panicking as he handed Ryuuji his pants. The other boy took them wordlessly, struggling in to them as quickly as he could before fleeing to find the bathroom.

            Rin stared after his retreating form for a moment before turning back towards his bed. Turning down the sheets he found a rather large, sticky, wet spot

            "Oh...." he grumbled as the truth dawned on him. Yeah, he figured nausea was an appropriate response. He wasn't feeling so hot himself, and he glanced around making sure there were no witnesses as he slipped on his pants and stripped the bed, getting ready to hide the evidence.

            After he had made his bed with a fresh set of sheets and effectively destroyed the evidence by running it through the washing machine, he found his brother in the kitchen, head down as he nursed a cup of coffee while Ukobach rubbed his back. He looked up as Rin entered the kitchen, and Rin thought he looked about as good as he felt.

            "Some party last night," he said, nervously donning a cheerful attitude. Yukio just groaned, rubbing his temples.

            "I'm going to have a talk with Shima or Shura," he ground out, speaking in that even, cold tone that meant he was deadly serious.

            "Eh? Why?"

            "I don't know which of them did it, but it had to be one of them who spiked the punch. I know Shura is irresponsible, but even this was going too far." Yukio massaged his face before mumbling. "Poor Moriyama."

            "What? What happened to Shiemi?" Rin asked, worried.

            "You don't remember?"

            Rin shook his head, but then stopped as it brought on a wave of dizziness. "I don't actually remember much of anything from last night," he admitted.

            Yukio sighed. "The party pretty much ended when Moriyama threw up on Konekomaru."

            "Pfft!" Rin stifled an automatic laugh. He felt bad for her, but that was also a hilarious image.

            "Izumo and Paku escorted her home," Yukio continued, "Konekomaru and Shima left at that point to go get him cleaned up."

            "What about you? Are you okay?" Rin asked.

            "'M fine... I passed out on the couch in the common room," he admitted with a sigh.

            Rin did a mental fist pump. No witnesses.

            "Was that Suguro I saw sneaking out a while ago?" Yukio suddenly asked.

            Rin froze. "Eh? Uh... Maybe? Who knows," he said, brushing off his brother with feigned ignorance and running back to his room. Yup, Ryuuji had apparently collected up the rest of his clothes and left while Rin had been busy hiding the evidence.

            Rin's wasn't sure how to feel about this. What now? Ignore the situation and pretend as if nothing had happened? That would be the easiest, simplest solution, and knowing Ryuuji it was probably the one he planned to take, but Rin had been on the receiving end of his cold shoulder treatment before, and he was not looking forward to it again. With a sigh, Rin donned his coat and shoes and headed for the normal boy's dorm, hoping that's where Ryuuji had fled to.

            When he arrived, he knocked on the door, and the grumpy voice within told him to enter. Rin cracked the door open and peaked in, and Ryuuji flinched when he saw who it was.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped, his face going bright red. Rin grimaced. Yeah, it was probably for the best that he'd decided to face this head on.

            "I just came to see how you are."

            "Why? You think I'm some kind of fucking weepy girl who needs you to come on check up on me?!"

            "Uh... no-"

            "'Cuz I ain't! Okay?!"

            "Yeah, okay... I-"

            "Augh!" Ryuuji groaned, burying his face in his hands, "Why did it have to be _you_ of all people?"

            "I don't know, I don't remember-"

            "Why did I have to be the one... who..." Ryuuji trailed off, red in the face with anger and embarrassment. This sort of emotional outburst was unusual even for him, and not something Rin was really prepared to deal with.

            "I... uh... maybe I'll just go..." Rin mumbled awkwardly. He turned to leave, but before he could leave, Ryuuji was on his feet and had grabbed Rin by the arm.

            "No! You have to take responsibility!"

            "What?!" Rin squawked, "What the hell does that mean? It's not like you can get pregnant!"

            "Shut up!" Ryuuji snapped, "It's just not right. I, of all people, should have been the one who..." he couldn't say it, blushing bright red as he ground his teeth. "You have to let me... do to you..."

            "No way!" Rin said, struggling to pry Ryuuji's hand off his arm. Perhaps ignoring the situation would have been the best course of action after all.

            "You have to! We're supposed to be friends, aren't we? Things won't be right unless you let me do it!"

            "That is _not_ fair," Rin whined. God, why did he have to be so desperate for friendship? He bit his lip, pouting. Ryuuji gripped his shoulders firmly so he couldn't escape, and stared him down

            "Fuck it! Fine!" Rin snapped as his resolve crumbled, and Ryuuji breathed a sigh of relief. They'd apparently already had sex once - who cares that neither of them remembered it - what was one more bout of sex between friends?

           

 

            Five minutes later found both of them sitting awkwardly on the edge of Ryuuji's bed, naked, but refusing to look at each other.

            "So... uh..."

            "Yeah..."

            After that failed attempt at communication the awkward silence dragged on until Ryuuji got fed up.

            "Fucking hell..." he said, as he stood and crossed the room to Shima's bed, before kneeling and digging around underneath it.

            "What are you doing?" Rin asked, looking away.

            "Last night happened because we were both drunk. Shima always keeps a stash under his bed," he said, finally pulling out a 6 pack of beer, and tossing one of the cans to Rin.

            "Oh... okay," he said, hesitantly popping the can open and taking a sip. He then watched in awe as Ryuuji chugged one can before opening another.

            "Don't you think you should slow down?"

            "I'm trying to get as drunk as possible as fast as possible. You too, drink faster," he ordered.

            "I don't think this is a good idea," Rin mumbled, and then shrugged after watching Ryuuji start his third drink. At least it would get rid of his hang over... They finished the entire 6-pack in rapid succession, and then sat back waiting for the alcohol to take effect. Considering neither of them had eaten anything that day, they only had to wait about 10 minutes before they were both feeling nice and warm and fuzzy.

            "Mm'kay... Here goes," Ryuuji slurred as he started stroking himself, trying to get hard. It took him a minute or so thanks to the dulling effects of the alcohol, but when he decided he was good and hard he turned to Rin, reached down to grab his leg, and flipped the other boy on to his back and knelt in front of him.

            "Woah, woah! Wha'da'fuck d'you think yer doin'?" Rin shouted, kicking out and freeing his leg from Ryuuji's grasp before righting himself. "Ya' can't jus' shove it in!"

            "Why not?" Ryuuji asked, still holding his dick.

            "Cuz' it'll fuckin' hurt, asshole!"

            "Well, wha'da'fuck 'm I 'sposed ta do."

            "Ya gotta' like... work up ta' it. Ya' know, romance me 'n make it feel good," Rin said, sloppily pantomiming making out with someone.

            "Fuckin' gay," Ryuuji said, clearly unimpressed with his suggestion.

            "Yer' gonna' fuck me in th' ass!" Rin barked, "Thi'shituation would hav'ta get less gay 'afore it could get more gay."

            Ryuuji just stared at him dumbly, absentmindedly stroking his own dick as if he was on auto pilot.

            Rin sighed. "I'll show ya'..." he said as he grabbed Ryuuji's shoulders and pulled him in to a sloppy kiss, tongue out and almost missing the other boy's mouth. Ryuuji reacted instinctively, reaching up with his free hand to bury it in Rin's hair as he held him close, sucking on and nipping at the smaller boy's tongue when it actually came close to his mouth.

            "Trade..." Rin mumbled against Ryuuji's face, as he took the other boy's hand off his dick and placed it on his own, before continuing on Ryuuji's dick where the older boy left off. Ryuuji started stroking him without complaint, quickly coaxing a full erection out of Rin. They flopped down on the bed, side by side, stoking each other quick and dirty as they continued to suck on each other's faces, panting and sharing the same breath as their teeth clicked together and their tongues warred.

            "Stop, stop," Rin panted after a few minutes as he pulled away, putting his hand on Ryuuji's wrist, "Gonna' cum at this rate."

            "What now?" Ryuuji asked, red faced and out of breath.

            "Got any lube?"

            "No, why would I?"

            "Fer' masturbatin'."

            "Gross, no... Prob'ly some under Shima's bed though."

            "'Kay..." Rin stood breathlessly, and began digging under the other bed, pulling aside stacks of porn magazines before finding a jumbo sized box of tissue and large tube of KY jelly.

            "Jackpot," he said, shoving everything else back under the bed haphazardly before climbing back on to the bed next to where Ryuuji was still lying.

            "Pay attention," he said, popping the tube open and slathering a good amount over his fingers, "Ya' gotta' do this right, or ya' could hurt something." He reached between Ryuuji's legs, spreading them apart, and the older boy grunted as Rin reached down to spread his cheeks open before gently massaging his fingers against Ryuuji's opening.

            "Ya gotta' like... Go slow. Gentle" Rin pressed his finger forward, and Ryuuji gasped as a finger passed through the first tight ring of muscle.

            "Where'd ya' learn ta' do this," Ryuuji asked breathlessly as Rin began gently pumping his finger in and out of the other boy's ass.

            "Porn... 'N I sometimes do it to m'self." He pulled his finger out before lining up a second, and started over, gently massaging the entrance until it let him slip in. Ryuuji groaned.

            "You okay?" Rin asked.

            "Yeah," Ryuuji said softly, "Feels good." His breathing was picking up again, and Rin took that as a sign that he could start picking up the pace. Still moving slowly, he began massaging Ryuuji's insides, scissoring his fingers as he tried to stretch the other boy, to relax the muscle. When he removed the two fingers to insert a third one, Ryuuji actually whined, bucking his hips and seeking the fingers. Rin chuckled as he applied more lube and then gently inserted the three fingers, this time slowly picking up the pace as he pumped his fingers in and out of Ryuuji's ass. Ryuuji was red in the face, panting and moaning as he writhed on the bed, shifting his hips to give Rin better access.

            "'Kay, I think yer' ready," he said and Ryuuji nodded emphatically. Rin withdrew his fingers and applied a copious amount of lube to his own cock, before lifting Ryuuji's hips and lining himself up with his entrance.

            "Jus' relax" Rin said soothingly as he pressed forward, and this time they both gasped as the head of Rin's cock slid inside. Rin bit his lip as he held that position, before slowly inching himself all the way inside the older boy. Ryuuji groaned, but nodded at Rin to continue as the half demon paused to drunkenly assess the situation. Gripping the older boy's hips, Rin slowly pulled out before sliding back in gain, watching Ryuuji's face contort with pleasure. He reached down between them to begin stroking Ryuuji's cock, as he began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of the Aria's ass, eliciting a long, low moan from the other boy.

            "A-ah!" Ryuuji moaned, clinging to the sheets. "More," he said, begging breathlessly.

            Rin smiled hungrily before shifting his weight, lifting one of Ryuuji's legs over his shoulder and slightly turning the other boy on to his side. Getting up on his knees and leaning down in to him, he began thrusting faster, harder, losing what little control he had in his drunken state.

            Ryuuji was moaning openly with every movement, bucking upwards to meet Rin's thrusts as the half demon continued to jerk him off as he pounded in to his ass.

            "Nnng, 'm gonna'-" Ryuuji grunted as he came, his cum squirting out to drizzle down Rin's hand and on to his own stomach.

            Face flushed and tongue out, Rin panted roughly with every thrust as Ryuuji clamped down on him, quickly milking an orgasm from him as well. With a few final thrusts he planted himself deeply in the other boy's ass, throwing his head back as he came.

            For a few moments the room was quiet except for the sound of laboured breathing as they both tried to catch their breath, before Rin pulled out of the other boy with a groan and collapsed on the bed beside him. Far too drunk and sated to care about the mess, Rin threw an arm over Ryuuji's chest, snuggling up to his side. Ryuuji was already well on his way to unconsciousness, drifting away in to oblivion.

 

 

            It was hours later when Ryuuji stirred, the headache and nausea threatening to return in full force. He glanced around his room groggily before looking down at himself and the boy cuddled up by his side, still blissfully asleep. He searched back through the fog, and this time he found the memories of what had transpired, before feeling his whole body turn hot from head to toe.

            "God DAMNIT!"


End file.
